Mighty Med (location)
:For the actual show of Mighty Med, see Mighty Med. Mighty Med was a hospital where superheroes and other costumed heroes are healed from wounds, cured of deadly and unusual viruses, have their powers fixed, etc. History Mighty Med is first seen in Saving the People Who Save People. There is a secret entrance in the human hospital that can be unlocked by using a switch (disguised as the handle of a toilet plunger in a closet) and figuring out a puzzle. Oliver reveals that the puzzle is the Symbol of Caduceo, the legendary healer of superheroes. While Kaz and Oliver chased after Mr. Terror, Mighty Med was eventually destroyed by shapeshifters. According to Kaz, a good number of superheroes perished. Employees *Dr. Bridges (Chairwoman of the Board) *Horace Diaz (Chief of Staff) *Kaz (Doctor; formerly) *Oliver (Doctor; formerly) *Alan Diaz (Assistant) *Philip (nursing assistant, guard) *Benny (Nurse/Tech Support) *Lizard Man *Ambrose (Comic Book Department) *Fred (ambulance driver) *Nightmare Lady *Dr. Levine *Dr. O' Lantern *Dr. You-Two-Guys *Dr. Kevin *Dr. Frankel *Dr. Victrola *Henderson (living mannequin) *Jenkins (mannequin) *Simon *Rodney *Thermometer Man *Dr. Anwhonbuchoo Known Patients *Skylar Storm (Indefinited; formerly) *Chase Davenport *Dark Warrior *Tecton *Gray Granite *Mesmera *Solar Flare II *Titanio *Captain Atomic *Blue Tornado *The Crusher *Surge *Incognito *NeoCortex *Snowstorm *Spotlight *Optimo *Alley Cat *Queen Hornet *Gamma Girl *Hapax the Elder Known Visitors *Remix *The Great Defender *Adam Davenport *Bree Davenport *Leo Dooley Paraphernalia Weapons Tools and Gadgets *'Phones:' Seen in multiple episodes, and used by Kaz and other employees. *'Giant Shrinking Ray:' Seen in Sm’oliver’s Travels and Oliver Hatches the Eggs. *'Fusion Forceps:' Seen in The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword. *'Invisible Ambulance Glasses:' Seen in Less Than Hero. They can be used to see the invisible ambulance. *'Mind Scrambler': seen in How the Mighty Med Have Fallen. Horace use this to speak backward so the Annihilator wouldn't understand him until the effect wears off. *'Anti-Lying Serum': seen in How the Mighty Med Have Fallen. It can force people to tell the truth and tell disturbing things. *'Reflex Hammer' A common hospital tool. Seen in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. It can be used to detect a person and strike. *'Atmosphere Regulator Patch:' Kaz and Oliver used this to survive on Caldera. The even out body temperatures in extreme climates. In Elite Force, Oliver states there are side effect which include drowsiness, nauseas, and sudden death. *'The Pandorean' is shown in The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword. The pen is kept inside of a case that is hidden inside of a larger case in Mighty Med. The pen can make anything it draws come to life, but the drawn object will disappear within any time from 6 hours to 10 million years. Mighty Med keeps it so they can use it to create any medical supply they don't have access to, but need immediately. Kaz originally steals it to get an expensive necklace for Stefanie, but then ends up using it to get tons of other expensive things for himself. When Gus finds it, he makes all the characters in the video game he invented come to life. *'Wormhole Transporter:' The Wormhole Transporter can opens wormholes which Kaz and Oliver use in Mighty Med and Lab Rats Elite Force. In the 1950s superheroes use it to reverse time by opening wormhole. But they were ban because often a hero got lost in time or got blown up. Since then there has been only one Wormhole transporter which Kaz and Oliver uses this in a lots of their adventures after discovering it. According to Hapax in The Mother of All Villains when traveling through a wormhole time and space expands in different ways like when Kaz and Skylar took 2 hours of Caldea it took 2 seconds on earth. There was only one in Mighty Med but it is possible that Horace had made more before Mighty Med was destroyed. Vehicles *'Escape Pods:' Seen in How the Mighty Med Have Fallen. *'Invisible Ambulance:' Seen in Less Than Hero. It was nicknamed the "boo-boo car" by Kaz. It used to be driven by Fred before he became a superhero. Later, Fred's superhero status was removed and it is possible he became the ambulance driver again. It can fly ten thousand miles per hour, and can go anywhere in the universe, except Delaware for unknown reasons. The keys are not invisible. It can locate injuries in superheroes. The engine is activated by the push of a button. The geo-satellite can be voice-initiated and has an autopilot feature. When the door is opened, it is powerful enough to knock back The Ambusher. Appearances Season 1 *Saving the People Who Save People *Frighty Med *I, Normo *Sm’oliver’s Travels *Pranks for Nothing *It's Not the End of the World *Evil Gus *Alan's Reign of Terror *So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick *Lockdown *All That Kaz *The Friend of My Friend Is My Enemy *Atomic Blast From the Past *Growing Pains *Night of the Living Nightmare *Mighty Mad *Fantasy League of Superheroes *Copy Kaz *Guitar Superhero *Free Wi-Fi *Two Writers Make a Wrong *Are You Afraid of the Shark? *The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword *There's a Storm Coming Season 2 *How the Mighty Med Have Fallen *Lair, Lair *Mighty Mole *The Claw Prank Redemption *Do You Want to Build a Lava Man? *Storm's End *Future Tense *Stop Bugging Me *Less Than Hero *Oliver Hatches the Eggs *Sparks Fly *Wallace and Clyde: A Grand Day Out *The Key to Being a Hero *New Kids Are the Docs *It's a Matter of Principal *Living the Dream *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med *Thanks for the Memory Drives *The Dirt on Kaz & Skylar *The Mother of All Villains Trivia *Most of the staff that work at Mighty Med have useless superpowers. * Sometimes employees use memory erasers on "Normos" or create cover stories to protect their secret. * Even normo superheroes have to go to Mighty Med for treatment, such as Titanio when his armor is in need of repair, or when he suffered amnesia. Same goes with the Dark Warrior, who uses mostly gagetry, but no external enhancements. * A portion of the staff are not human, as shown with Lizard Man, Dr. O'Lantern, and an Octopus nurse. *Wallace and Clyde were attempting to find Mighty Med and take revenge from Horace Diaz before they turned good. *The cafeteria food is really bad. *It's located above a graveyard. *The new hero Remix was introduced to Mighty Med. *Mighty Med has a prison for supervillians called Mighty Max. *Mighty Med is hidden in a normal hospital. *It's possible that Mighty Med and every other Superhero Facility (such as Mighty Max, the League of Heroes, and the Comic Book Department) are all connected by tunnels or something, since the Comic Book Department seems to be inside of Mighty Med, and Mighty Max is said to be directly beneath it. *It's confirmed in "Mighty Mole" that instead of rated with stars, Mighty Med is rated with top hats because Horace Diaz loves tophats. *It has many pictures of bridges hung up because Horace Diaz loves bridges, but not Dr. Bridges. *Normos apart from Kaz and Oliver who figure out about Mighty Med or enter the hospital, they will be cubed or get their memories erased. However, bionic superhumans are not considered superheroes, but are not considered normos due to their bionic abilities, which spares them of both procedures despite coming from outside the superhero community. *In 1953, the punishment for normos who get caught was to have their arms removed. *Normos is a term called civilians or regular people. *Mighty Med was destroyed after The Mother of All Villains. Gallery Category:Locations